Out of sight, out of mind
by Black Pearl
Summary: UPDATED! Harry has become fed up with his glasses, wishing that he didn't need them. Harry's wish is granted, unfortunately; he becomes blind instead.
1. Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:** I'm finally back! This is a new author's note because I've edited these older chapters and have added a new one. Yep, I'm going to finish this one. Sorry I took forever to update. Lately I've been lacking inspiration in the writing department. I'm also revamping my fiction archive. If you like my writing, look for more information on that in the future. Oh, and just so that it be known, I actually like Harry with his glasses.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. So no law suits.

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for...** ****  
  
Adjusting. Readjusting. Adjusting again. No one noticed really, at least Harry hoped no one noticed. He definitely needed new glasses; since these were so loose to that they would fall off at the right angle. Asking anything of the Dursleys had always been more trouble than it was worth for Harry. Even if he were to ask, there would be no guarantee that he would receive. There never was. Perhaps he needed a new method of persuasion as badly as new glasses. He actually laughed out loud at the idea of scaring his aunt and uncle into getting him what he needed.  
  
"And _what_, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Harry could have kicked himself. Of call the classes to zone out in, he simply had to have chosen Snape's. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Hermione cringing on his behalf. Clearing his throat, Harry decided to attempt the impossible: convince Snape not to give him a detention.  
  
"Well, I was laughing at myself actually." This admittance brought a small burst of laughter from students surrounding him. It died away quickly.  
  
"Really?" Snape spoke slowly. "I've always thought of you as a rather laughable character myself, Potter, but even _I_ thought you'd never admit it." Harry knew he had walked right into that insult. There was nothing he could do but hope that the amusement sunk in and that he'd be spared any further embarrassment. No suck luck.  
  
"Do tell me," Snape demanded casually, "just what is it about yourself that you find so funny? What is this personal joke simply couldn't wait for after class?"  
  
Harry felt his face turning red as he said in a quiet voice, "It's nothing really."  
  
"Nothing," Snape repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's unimportant. I'd hate to think that you just caused me to waste valuable teaching time, filling the minds of your fellow students, over what would be _nothing_ at all. That certainly isn't it...is it Mr. Potter?"  
  
"N-No sir."  
  
"So then…indulge me."  
  
Utter silence invaded the room. No one moved. The atmosphere was somewhere between defeat and dread. Or maybe only felt this way to Harry.  
  
"It's my glasses," Harry said reluctantly. "I think I need new ones." Harry was shocked at the look of surprise on Snape's face, but, it was quickly replaced by disgust and contempt.  
  
"Thank you for wasting my life. 20 points from Gryffindor" As others from Harry's house groaned, Snape prepared to go back to the lesson. He paused, and turned back to Harry. "See me after class, Potter." Harry could only nod and adjust his glasses. Snape rolled his eyes and went back to teaching.  
  
No one was really surprised about the week's worth of detention. Snape had handed out harsher punishments for more ludicrous "violations", but it was hardly a comfort to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Ron, who had waited for him after class, "The week will be over before you know it." Harry stiffened as he passed the list of things he would have to do during detention to Ron.  
  
"…Or not." said Ron, looking over the rather detailed list.  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling that it was because of his stupid, slippery glasses. If he'd had them replaced already, none of this would have happened.  
  
Hermione sniffed indignantly when Harry relayed this belief to her as they were eating in the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry," she said, "Inanimate objects have no control over our daily lives."

"I take it you don't wear underwear then," Ron commented as he moved to take a bite of his sandwich. A glare from Harry and Hermione caused him to pause in middle of chewing.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "It's true. In fact, I wish I didn't wear them at all. I can't help but think about how much of my life has been wasted by readjusting them." Hermione looked at them, cocking he head to the side. After studying him for a few moments, she shook her head.  
  
"No, I think you look better with the glasses. You wouldn't look like yourself without them."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I couldn't take that as being a bad thing. I just...I just wish I didn't need them."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Elsewhere, within a realm of thought and formlessness, something stirred. It moved as though it had awakened from a deep sleep. The shape was almost as formless as its surroundings, but it was there. And it was conscious of something. A voice, a boy's voice.  
  
"_I just wish I didn't need them…_"  
  
**"A wish?"** The blurred form wondered, and then smiled to itself, if one could call it a smile. "**It's time to grant another wish, then?"** it thought, just as it began to disappear.

* * *

End chapter one. I hope you like it enough to read the next chapter. Any questions or feedback, feel free to review.

BP


	2. The who and what

**Author's Note:** Harry goes blind in this chapter, but I want to convey here and now that though there may be humor in this story, none of it will be directed in a cruel and offensive manner toward the visually impaired. It is my hope that the readers enjoy this story and come to appreciate what a blessing it is to even be able to see, and not to take their sight for granted. That thought in mind, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The "who" and "what"**  
  
That night, Harry drifted to sleep rather easily. It was a dreamless and yet peaceful state. It didn't last very long, though.  
  
**"You! Hey you, get up!"**  
  
Harry tried to ignore the voice, turning in his sleep, but it persisted.  
  
**"Come on, wake up! I didn't come here to watch you sleep!"**  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, almost against his will. Rubbing them, Harry reached for his glasses, but stopped. Looking around the room, he found that he could see quite clearly. Remembering the voice he had heard, Harry searched for its origin. There was no one in the room. Harry started to lie back down, thinking that he was still asleep, when suddenly, in the midst of the room, there was a ripple, very similar to one caused by a pebble dropped in water.  
  
Harry sat up straight, wide-eyed, as this ripple gradually became a small misty swirl. It grew larger and began to take change. When the cloud-like midst had finished, it had taken on the form of a person.  
  
**"Well that's better,"** it said, without actually speaking. It then turned its attention to Harry. The form walked over and stood in front of Harry, whose mouth hung open in disbelief.  
  
"W-Who....w-w-what-"  
  
**"Now, now,"** the blurred outline said, "**This is hardly the time for questions. Besides, either question would be incorrect."**  
  
Harry blinked. "Huh? Why?"  
  
**"Why, my silly boy? Because, I am not a _who_. I'm not a _what_, either. I exist, and that's all you need to concern yourself with. So there is no need for you to go on, wasting time worrying about 'whos' and 'whats'."  
**  
  
"I must be dreaming," Harry said scratching his head. How else could he be seeing so clearly without his glasses, or be holding a conversation with a talking cloud?  
  
**  
"The figure laughed at him. My poor child, it chuckled, _Of course _you are asleep. I never visit wishers while they are awake. At least, not anymore. I was forced to stop since they had a bad habit of going crazy."** The form laughed as if he had told a very funny joke, but it certainly didn't make Harry feel like laughing.  
  
"You're certain I'm asleep," He asked, needing a bit more reassurance.  
  
The blur sighed, which actually caused his whole being to expand and contract slightly. "**You are a very confusing creature,"** it said, "**One minute, you doubt you're awake. The next, you doubt you're asleep. I wish you'd get it right." **The form pointed, and Harry turned reluctantly.  
  
To his amazement, he saw his own sleeping body. Harry had never had such an experience, seeing himself from outside his body. He hoped never to have it happen again. "All right, I know that I'm asleep now," Harry said finally, turning back to face the blurred form.  
  
**"Good,"** said the being, "**Now we can get down to this wish business."**  
  
"Wish?"  
  
**"Yes, the wish you made earlier. Don't you remember? You said, 'I just wish I didn't need them.' Could you tell me what it_ was_ you were talking about? I need clarification."**  
  
"My glasses," answered Harry, "They cause me a lot of trouble. At least they caused me to get into a lot of trouble today."  
  
**"I see,"** said the figure,**"Do ****continue, I'd like to get as much detail as possible."**  
  
"Well, it's just that sometimes, I can't help but feel they're more of a hindrance than a help. I keep thinking of all the wasted time. Cleaning them, polishing them. Adjusting and readjusting. I really wish that I didn't need them."  
  
The form stood motionlessly for a few moments. Because the being had no face (at least not one that Harry could make out), Harry was incapable of knowing what the form was thinking. He couldn't figure out what its mood was until the form spoke.  
  
**"So you are telling me that if you had a choice, you would be rid of your glasses and never need them again?"**  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
The figure turned and began to pace back and forth. **I see,** it said, musing. Harry couldn't keep down an odd feeling of excitement deep inside. Was this person, who or whatever it, was going to help him?  
  
**"I tell you what,"** it said at last. "**I will make you an offer, uh....um....What is your name?"**  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter"  
  
**"Harry Potter. Right. Nice name. Anyway, Harry, I'll make you an offer, extending for a period of say, about three months?"**  
  
Harry nodded, even though he didn't actually know what this offer would be.  
  
**"I will give you three months without your glasses, no strings of any kind attached. For three months you will not need your glasses at all and at the end of this period, I will return and you will tell me again, if giving the choice between needing and not needing your glasses whether or not you would make the same choice twice." **The form slowly extended what resembled a hand. "**Is it a deal…Harry?"**

Again, Harry wished that he could so much as guess at the expression on the being's face. And again, he found that he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, Harry reached at shook the figure's hand. He shuddered at the cool sensation. He imagined that it was closest sensation to what like touching the clouds would be like.  
  
**"Good,"** said the form, satisfied. "**The time period will begin...now."**  
  
At the word 'now', a sensation griped Harry unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was his eyes, something was happening to them. Crying out, he moved his hands to them, massaging frantically against the invisible force. It did no good. It was like some poisonous mist had clouded them, taking them over.......  
  
When Harry came to; he didn't know whether or not he was asleep or awake. There was nothing. No light. No shapes. Only the vast emptiness before him. It was as if a grey curtain has settled before his eyes and no amount of rubbing could remove it.  
  
He knew that he was laying, but he didn't know where. He didn't know anything.  
  
"Harry," someone said gently, "Harry, are you all right? Do you know where you are?" Harry had begun the move, but strong hands held him down.  
  
"Help me!" he shouted, "Someone, please help me!" This seemed like a nightmare, it should have been, but it was beginning to dawn on Harry that he was indeed awake. He struggled even harder  
  
"Harry we are trying to help you, but you must remain calm." Enough of Harry's awareness had returned so that he realized that it was Professor Dumbledore who was speaking now. He wasn't sure who had been speaking before; he didn't care.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry sobbed, "Why can't I see anything?"  
  
"You can't _see_ Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, feeling utterly helpless.  
  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, concern in his voice. "I fear this is worse than I thought."

* * *

End chapter. I hope the improvements I've made will help. I had more typos than I thought. Anyway, any feedback, questions, or criticisms can be submitted in a review. 

BP


	3. Bad to worse?

**Author's Note:** If you read the story way back, you may already know that I deleted a chapter and changed the third chapter. I intend to add a new chapter (which should be up), taking the story in a different direction. I hope everything works out.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad to worse?**  
  
"I can't breath," Harry whimpered. It was odd how despite the vast emptiness was before his sightless eyes, Harry felt as if everything were closing in on him.  
  
"It's all right," said Dumbledore reassuringly, "We'll see what we can do."  
  
Despite the combined effort of all of the professors, nothing could be done. Finally, Harry explained what happened to him during the night. It became quite clear that there was a very powerful force at work.  
  
"You are _certain_ that you are no better?" asked Professor Snape suspiciously. The professors had tried the last spells and potions on their list.  
  
Harry shook his head sadly. There was nothing more that could be to be done. After a silent moment, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"If the being that you told us about is indeed responsible for your blindness, and hopefully if they are true to their word, then you will be blind for the next three months. For the time being, that is all that we can hope for."  
  
Harry gulped. _All that we could hope for?_ The reality of the situation was finally beginning to sink in. Never in his life had Harry felt as helpless and alone as he did when the professors had gone into the hall. They were discussing what should be done with him.  
  
He heard footsteps shuffle into the room and turned instinctively towards the sound. "What's going to happen me?" He asked nervously, "You aren't sending me home…are you?"  
  
Silence. That couldn't be good. "No, please! Y-You can't send me home, not like this!"  
  
There was not telling **what** the Dursleys would do to Harry in his current state. They could do an awful lot of damage to him during those three months, maybe even kill him! Harry played out countless scenarios in his mind of the terrible things that would be done to him and he didn't think he could stomach any of it.  
  
"Please don't send me back to them," Harry begged, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks,  
  
"There's no telling what they'll do to me. I can't possibly defend myself like this."  
  
Still there was silence. Finally, there was a sigh. "He is right," said Professor McGonagall at last. "The people are dreadful already and there_ is_ no telling what they might do to him over a three month period. He certainly won't be adequately protected, not in this condition."  
  
"He'll miss out on a good chunk of the school year." Dumbledore mused; meanwhile Harry's heart sank over not being able to play quidditch.  
  
"Is there truly nothing you can do for the boy?" McGonagall asked sympathetically. Harry could practically hear Dumbledore shaking his head.  
  
"But," he said. "There may be something I can do about his arrangements for the time being."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Still, elsewhere, in a distant realm, not one, but two forms sat. The second observed the first in a disapproving, yet submissive, manner.  
  
**"There, it has been done,"** the first being said. It sounded rather pleased with itself. When the second spoke, it was with a distinctly female voice.  
  
**"Obviously,"** it replied, expressing a mild contempt. The first form's confidence faltered only momentarily.  
  
**"You…don't agree with the result? Tell me, how have I done wrong?"**  
  
**"Well,"** the second being said slowly, "**You've made the poor child blind. I seriously doubt that _blindness_ was what he wanted."**  
  
**"But he _agreed_ to the offer."**  
  
**"But that's _not_ what he wanted and you know it. Why did you use his wish to make him unhappy?"**  
  
The first form grumbled to itself for a moment or two.  
  
**"Because the whole _point_ was to make him unhappy. You see, the problem with mortals is that they wish for things, things that they don't need or really want, all the while ignoring what good things they have. The whole point of this process is for the boy to realize what good a good thing he already has without this selfish wish of his, and to appreciate it. This will work out rather beautifully, don't you think?**  
  
**"No,"** the second figure said rather coldly, ** "He's only a boy. Few mortals ever grow to understand so much. You are expecting too much at this poor child's expense. You will be disappointed."**  
  
**"_I_ don't think so."**  
  
**"Well, _I_ do."**  
  
**Well _I_ think it doesn't matter what _you_ think," **the first form said dismissively, **"You've only been a wish-weaver for three centuries. Now pay attention, and you might learn something."**  
  
The younger wish-weaver wanted to express feelings of the superior needing to learn a few things, but it wisely held its peace and continued to watch the spectacle below.

* * *

End of chapter three! There should be a new chapter up. I hope you like it, and I hope I can update this story more regularly. Ciao!

BP


	4. Small Mercies

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Blame it on lack of inspiration and free time. Anyway, I intend to try and update again on Friday. If that doesn't happen, look for me to update on Monday.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Small Mercies **

Harry had been moved to the Gryffindor common room. After that, he was hardly ever alone during much of the day. Someone would check to see if he how he was, or bring him a glass of water, or send a student to see that he was comfortable.

There was finally a time during the day (he had no clue what time of day it was) that he was alone. It was both terrible and wonderful. It was terrible because he was deeply disturbed by the feeling of being alone and abandoned. It was also wonderful, since there was no one poking or prodding him, or demanding to know if he needed anything. What he needed was to see again. He felt through his pockets for his glasses. He'd forgotten them. They were no where on his person. Harry giggled a little, the way he had during Snape's lecture. Imagine that. He'd forgotten the things that had caused all of this in the first place. He sighed at his refusal to take responsibility for what had happened. He suddenly recalled Hermione's remark from the other day: _"Inanimate objects have no control over our daily lives."_

He'd been foolish to agree to something he didn't understand. He was now going to have to live with it, at least for the next few months.

"Harry?"

"Ron?" Harry turned towards the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Harry, are you…wow your eyes!"

"What about them? Do they look…"

"It's nothing," Hermione had spoken, and had done so rather sharply. Even though Harry couldn't see her, he was certain she was glaring at Ron. "You'll be back to normal in no time. Isn't that right, Ron?" It was too menacing a question to invite anything but further assurances.

"Of course…I was just saying that…Never mind."

"No, what? I can't see anything anyway. It's like looking out into a thick, gray fog and it won't go away. How do my eyes look?"

Hermione leaned over to examine him closely. Harry could feel a few strands of her hair brush his right cheek.

"They look clouded with some gray substance, like swirling mucus."

"Swirling?"

"Yes, swirling. As in spinning in a circular motion very fast. It's cre…er, strange."

"That does sound weird."

"Not as weird as it looks," Ron chimed in. He grunted. Harry could guess it was due to Hermione's elbowing him.

"I…don't think I'm going to be in class for a while."

There was a brief silence following Harry's remark. He sat up straight suddenly.

"Snape! My detention!"

"Harry I seriously doubt Snape is heartless enough to make you serve any detention. Oh, that reminds me, today he said…" Hermione paused. Was she looking at Ron? Was it something bad? Harry wished she would continue.

"Go on," Harry urged her, thinking she wouldn't continue.

"Well, he said in class today that 'we were all to be spared any more of your in-class nonsense about your glasses.'"

Harry frowned. "And how is that comforting?"

Hermione continued. "He also said that since you were apparently being punished by greater forces for your moment of idiocy, he would have to rethink whether or not a week's worth of detention would be necessary at all."

Ron and Hermione waited patiently for Harry to respond to the news.

"He said 'rethink'," Harry said quietly, "not 'revoke'."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, sitting down beside him, "I know everything looks terrible…I…I mean."

"I know what you mean, Ron, and thanks for trying to make me feel better. I just wish…"

"_STOP!_"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hermione!" It was Ron's turn to be annoyed. "Are you _trying_ to scare him to death?"

"It was _wishing_ that caused all of this, Ron. Harry, forget the wishing and just…try to make it through the rest of the day, will you?"

"Are you two leaving me?" Harry didn't want to sound as upset about it was he did. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the lonely silence that had occupied the room before they entered.

"Hermione has asked me to accompany her to the library," Ron said miserably. "Apparently there will be a lot of heavy lifting on my part."

"Everyone else might have given up, but we haven't," Hermione said, "I'm certain I can find an explanation of what has happened to you. If I have to go through every single book in the library."

"Great," Ron grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Herm." Ron stood. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep, Harry. Oh wait, it wouldn't be too comfortable sleeping their, would it? And the way everyone stomps through here, it'll be impossible to sleep." Turning to Hermione, Ron said, "You go ahead. I'll meet you a bit. I'm going to help Harry to his bed."

Hermione nodded. She reached down and patted Harry's shoulder gently. "You get some rest, Harry. Ron and I will figure out a way to end this. I promise."

There was a pause, and then Hermione walked away.

"All right, Harry," Ron said, helping him to his feet, "Let's get you to bed."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

**"Well that won't do."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"He'll miss the whole point of this if they interfere."**

**"Well what do you expect them to do? Sit by and watch their friend suffer? Not everyone is as unfeeling as you."**

**"And I think you're making more out of human emotions than you should."**

The two wish-weavers, still observing what was taking place, had moved into the realm of Harry and his friends. No one could see them or hear them, which was their intention. It made them better able to concentrate on their private debate. The first wish-weaver, somewhat displeased, stood and began to walk back and forth.

**"Yes, something should be done…"**

**"No you don't!"** The second form stood.

**"Excuse me?"** The first form stopped walking.

**"You always pace back and forth like that when you're scheming."**

**"I do not _scheme_, I _plan._"** The first figure turned away from the second.** "You should really learn the difference."__**

**"Well I don't care WHAT you call it!"** The second form snapped,** "You leave those other children alone! You've done enough damage as it is."**

The first dream-weaver, the much older of the two, felt the need to remind this insolent being just _who_ it was the superior.

**"And if I don't?"** The first form spoke with an implied authority.

The second form crossed its arms. **"I will summon the others."** The first form laughed, its cloudy body vibrating rapidly. **"Oh you will, will you?"**

**"Yes,"** The second form said, its tone flat and final. **"I'm certain they'd _love_ to hear about your 'grand' experiment."**

The first form was uneasy, and didn't want to pursue this anymore. At the same time, the first form didn't want their underling to think their threat had worked.

**"Fine, Fine! I'll leave the little mortals be. But, you had best believe I will see this** **through to the end."** And with that, the cloudy form contracted inward until there was nothing but a ripple in empty air. A moment later, the ripple was no more.

The second figure remained, standing perfectly still. It sighed.** "Poor, poor human,"** it said, and in an instant, it too was gone.

**

* * *

**

I hope that was alright, sorry if the "first form"/ "second form" bit confused you. I mentioned what they are, but I won't start calling them it until the next chapter when…no that would be giving away the story.

I will try to update in the next few days. I hope these improvements and this update help. Thanks so much for reading. Remember, any questions, criticisms, or feedback can be left in a review (or you can email me through my bio page.)

BP


End file.
